


Gute Nacht

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Pre-Spring Awakening, Wendle's mother Frau Bergmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Wendla and her mother one night talking, this is Pre-Spring Awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gute Nacht

Frau Bergmann watched as her daughter, her second child who would drive her mad any day now, sat at the table and studied her book, the candle light flickering on her face.

She placed her sewing down on the chair as she stood and walked over to her daughter "I am almost done sewing your school bag Wendla, it will be ready for you in the morning and it will be stronger than ever" she said as Wendla hit her book and turned to look at her mama.

"Mama why must I know this, oh why must I?" Frau Bergmann smiled and told her child what she had told her first child years before, and what every mother tells their child.

"Because you must" she softly ruffled Wendla's hair "now hurry up and finish then time for bed it's almost 8 o'clock" she heard her child sigh but seen her nod her head.

She watched as Wendla turned the page and continued on reading as she stood behind her watching her, reading along with her in her head.

"Mama if I finish all my reading and lessons tomorrow, may I go to the bridge with Ilse?" Wendla asked suddenly turning her head to look at her mama once more.

Frau Bergmann was sure she saw her child's eyes grow 3 times their size and look brighter, rarely did she have the power to say no to her children.

She laughed and walked back to her sewing and picked it up before sitting and picking up where she left off.

"Yes you may Wendla, but first can you bring me some Waldmeister, I need some for the batch of Maiwein and jam I am making as a present for your sister."

She asked looking right at Wendla who nodded, closed her book and quickly pushed her chair back from the table and got up, the flame flickering as she moved quickly.

"Yes mama, oh thank you mama, I will bring it right home after school, I finished this chapter in my book mama I'm going to go to bed now, Gute Nacht mama" Wendla kissed her mama's check and then left the room, heading to her own to get ready for bed.

Frau Bergmann walked into Wendla's room after she knew her daughter would be changed and in her bed under the covers, and she wasn't wrong as she seen Wendla's head sticking out from under the sheet.

"Wendla?" she walked towards the bed, gently running her hands over the sheet, the fabric worn and light under her touch.

"Yes mama?" Wendla asked pulling herself up to hold herself up with her elbows, the sheet falling down her body and bunching at her waist.

"I see you are wearing your night dress your sister got for you for your birthday, did you have a good time with her and seeing your niece? I'm sure they had a good time seeing you" Wendla nodded and scooted over and patted the bed.

"Sit mama and yes I did, tomorrow after I bring you the Waldmeister I'm going to tell Ilse all about my time spent with Angelika and Cora, she's such a little princess mama. She's so sweet and her eyes are so brown, just like the coco you make when it's cold outside." Frau Bergmann smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes Cora is a little princess, but I recall you and your sister were little princesses of your own when you both were young…the three of you are my little princess's and you always will be" Wendla yawned "forever mama?" she asked as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Forever my child, you will always be a princess, nothing you do will ever change that…" she smiled and pushed the hair out of Wendla's face.

"Go to sleep Wendla, you are tired and I know you’re going to have a big day tomorrow what with school and playing with Ilse at the bridge. I know you'll be talking her ear off telling her about your trip to Munich to see your sister and your niece."

Frau Bergmann stood up from the bed, the creeks in her bones and the bed as she moved reminded her how old she was getting and how her youngest child was soon going to be out of childhood as well.

"Alright mama" Wendla reached out and Frau Bergmann bent down so Wendla could kissed her check, it was almost a night time ritual for them, something they have done since Wendla was a little girl.

"Alright gute nacht mama" Wendla said as she laid back down and pulled the sheet over herself yawning once more, she was asleep before her mama blew out the candle on her night stand.

"Gute nacht my sweet princess" Frau Bergmann whispered as she walked from the room and closed the door, she had to finish a few more stitches in Wendla's school bag before she could go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I did this before I saw the musical and as the tag says I was a little bit drunk when I wrote it. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Gute Nacht - good night
> 
> Waldmeister - woodruff
> 
> Maiwein – Maywine


End file.
